


小登科1

by Mary13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary13/pseuds/Mary13





	小登科1

“那丫头是哪家的？”  
吕夫恩第一次见女子也能把鞠玩的这么好。  
身着大红窄袖胡服，脚踩漆黑革皮靴，素腰堪堪一握，妙龄女子在一群黑衣男子中穿梭，吕夫恩仿佛能看到女孩飞起的发梢。 “尚家小幺”， 一球正中风流眼，女孩的得意洋洋地叉腰大笑，一点也不矜持。

师：车若水  
友：翁元龙  
妻：尚宪芝


End file.
